Amor inesperado
by hiraiki
Summary: De niños Kyoko estaba enamorada de Murasame mientras esté solo la veía como una amiga mientras Ren si tenía sentimientos por ella, con el tiempo las circunstancias los separaron pero el destino se encargará de juntarlos de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este fic nació del otro Que estoy escribiendo actualmente basado en la historia de la película que protagonizan Ren, Kyoko y Murasame, solo serán 4 capítulos por qué el otro tengo pensadas muchas más cosas y creo me llevara un poco más de tiempo, no es que valla dejar de escribir el otro pero tenía que hacer este antes de que se me fuera la inspiración xD espero les guste y recuerden los personajes son de Yoshiki Nakamura.**

CAPITULO 1. Amigos

Desde que tenía 7 años Murasame siempre me gustó, esos hermosos ojos me llamaban la atención a tal grado que olvidaba todo, su valentía y esa fachada de niño rebelde hacía que se me saliera el corazón, pero nunca fui la única en notar todo lo maravilloso que era, la mayoría de las chicas de nuestra escuela, estaban locas por él, y él no se hacía del rogar, también era conocido como un gran mujeriego, en un día podía vérsele con una y al siguiente otra, y a pesar de que yo era la que más estaba cerca de él era la que menos posibilidad tenía, me consideraba su mejor amiga, ya que su madre y la mía fueron amigas desde la secundaria lo veía muchísimo junto a su vecino Ren Tsuruga, los tres pasábamos interminables horas de juego, y conforme crecimos nos volvimos los mejores amigos, en la escuela Ren y yo casi la pasábamos solos pues Murasame se encontraba ocupado con chicas o peleas, pero por las tardes sabía que podría pasar tiempo con el, claro si no tenía una cita, esperaba el día en que por fin el me viera como algo más pero era evidente que lo que él hacía con otras chicas lo hacía conmigo, pero que tenía yo? Acaso no era bonita? O atractiva? Recuerdo que en quinto grado Fuwa me dijo que era una mujer sin nada de atractivo, Ren me había defendido y Murasame cuando se enteró fue el causante de que Sho no asistiera a clases por una semana, pero aun así sus palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, tal vez es por ello que él no me ve como una conquista o alguien a quien le podría gustar.

Los años pasaron hasta que en preparatoria tuvimos que separarnos, mi madre se mudó a Tokio y Ren viajó a América por el trabajo de su padre, el día en que me hiba espere a que Murasame fuera a despedirse de mí, estaba decidida a confesarle mis sentimientos, pero mi vi sorprendida de que llegara con una hermosa chica rubia de pelo largo de su brazo, - Kyoko que bueno que hemos llegado a tiempo, sabes quería presentarte a mi novia Momose; mis oídos no lo creían, nunca lo había escuchado decir la palabra novia, sin duda esto iba más allá que su habitual conquista, mi corazón casi se desase, pero guarde la compostura, - amor ella es mi mejor amiga Kyoko, - mucho gusto, estaba impaciente por conocerte, - bueno pues me alegro el que pudiéramos hacerlo, pero lo siento mucho ya tengo que irme o se me hará tarde, les dedique q una sonrisa a ambos tome mi bolso y maleta y salí corriendo sin más, no podía soportar un minuto más. De cualquier modo si él era feliz todo estaría bien.

Ya han pasado 8 años desde que vi a Murasame, algunas veces recibía emails de el, pero apenas leía poco, y casi no respondía, mi corazón no se sentía sanado después de todo, alguna vez intente olvidarle con un hombre llamado Reyno en la universidad, salimos durante tres meses, pero no soportaba el que siempre quisiera tocarme y sus raras prácticas oculistas, después de esa experiencia no quería saber más, tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo llegaría la persona adecuada para mí. Bien dicen que por algo suceden las cosas, tal vez mi destino no era Murasame pero sin duda alguien si lo sería así que esperaría. Hoy en día trabajaba en una empresa que organizaba eventos, poco a poco se fue haciendo famosa, por los eventos espectaculares que habíamos llevado acabo, me sentía satisfecha de que por lo menos mi trabajo fuera reconocido, y ahora que se expandía, la empresa había contratado a un nuevo director, decían que era americano, y que tenía grandes ideas para la empresa que sin duda la llevarían a ser la mejor de todo Tokio y más, y eso esperaba por que así mi nombre también crecería como la mejor organizadora del país, apenas llevaba un año trabajando pero la anterior directora Asami siempre decía que era su mejor elemento. Llegue a la oficina antes de tiempo para prepararme a la llegada del nuevo director, pero había una gran conmoción, las chicas andaban cuchicheando en grupos por todos lados, podría ser que ya hubiese llegado a romper corazones? Jaja la ironía de fuera tan parecido a Murasame me daba un poco de gracia, - olle Moko san! Le grite a mi amiga que se encontraba cerca de allí, - que está pasando aquí?, - pues es que ya a llegado el nuevo director, y todas se emocionaron con su llegada, dicen que es como todo un modelo y que está para comerse pero la verdad no es mi tipo así que no hecho alboroto como ellas, pero que bueno que llegas me pidió que en cuanto llegaras pasaras a su oficina, quería conocer a la persona de la que Asami san no deja de hablar. - de acuerdo iré inmediatamente, me diriji a la oficina del director para conocerle, toque la puerta y hasta que me dio permiso entre. Me lleve una gran impresión al momento de entrar sin duda las chicas tenían razón, él era todo un adonis, estaba recargado en su escritorio comparando unas muestras, esa pose parecía sin duda la de un modelo profesional, su altura, su monumental cuerpo que destacaba a través del traje, sus finas facciones, la forma en que su pelo se acomodaba todo parecía perfecto, dudaba que un hombre así pudiese existir quería pellizcarme y ver que no estaba soñando, pero me contuve camine hacia él pero ente más cerca estaba más rápido me latía el corazón, cuando estuve a solo un Metro de distancia me pare completamente en seco, por que su sonrisa estuvo a punto de provocarme un ataque cardiaco, era aún más bello sonriendo, -que pasa Kyoko? De esa manera piensas saludarme después de tantos años?, sus palabras me sacaron de mi parálisis, y me detuve a contemplarlo más de cerca, hasta que vi sus ojos, tan verdes y hermosos, solo había una persona en todo el mundo que tuviera esos ojos pero era el? –Ren? Pregunte incrédula, - si, me dijo con una sonrisa más amplia, juraría que podría derretir los polos con aquella sonrisa, no podía moverme como era que El Niño que conocí ahora fuera el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto sobre la tierra, el al ver que no me movía, acortó distancia entre nosotros y me abrazo, - no puedo creer lo hermosa que te has puesto, eso fue el golpe más bajo que pudo darme, - pero si mírate tú, dije escondiendo mi cara que estaba segura estaba completamente roja, - jaja que puedo decir en América me uní al equipo de baloncesto y crecí aún más, pero dime cómo has estado, - pues yo bien, la verdad me ha ido de maravilla, pero mejor dime tu, que te trajo de vuelta a Japón, me deshice de su abrazo y corrí a sentarme, las piernas me temblaban y si seguía entre sus brazos y su pecho comenzaría a tartamudear, él se sentó del otro lado de su escritorio, - pues Asami es amiga de mi padre y en una charla que tuvo con el hablaron sobre este trabajo y termine aceptando, creo que será una gran oportunidad para mí, América sin duda es grandiosa pero no ahí nada como tu hogar, estaba ansioso por volver, y me emocione al saber que tú trabajabas aquí también, - valla me alegro, fue lo único que pude decir, vamos Kyoko que te pasa, es tu mejor amigo deberías controlarte mejor, - bueno ya basta de charlas, necesito que termines rápidamente tus deberes de hoy por qué terminando quiero me acompañes y me ayudes a establecerme en mi nuevo apartamento si no es molestia, - no claro que no, deja voy a terminar si, bueno... Ya me voy, salí casi huyendo, no puedo creer que de verdad ese fuera Tsuruga Ren, cuando lo conocía recuerdo que era alto, pero no de esa manera, Dios mío poco más faltaba para terminar desmayada después de tanto palpito. Durante todo el día no sentía que pudiese estar concentrada, cualquier insignificante cosa me hacía recordar a Ren, lo vi hablando con una chica mientras pasaba sus manos sobre una alfombra y mi corazón se aceleraba de pensar si fuera yo ala que tocara de esa manera y me sentía tan avergonzada de mí misma por la manera en que pensaba de mi amigo, como pude y después de mucho termine mi trabajo a tiempo, demasiado diría yo por todos lo errores que cometí por pensar en Ren, estoy segura que hubiera terminado mucho antes de no haber sido por esos percances. Ahora solo me quedaba unirme a Ren para ayudarle, pero apenas me iba a levantar de mi silla cuando Ren apareció frente a mi, era ridícula la forma en que ponía en su presencia, - ya estás lista? Me pregunto con esa sonrisa que estaba comenzando a odiar por las reacciones que me provocaba, - s si, tartamudee? Genial solo eso me faltaba, el río y con un gesto me pidió que le siguiera, salí tras el hasta el elevador, procure no mirarle durante todo el camino, recordándome actuar normalmente, cuando las puertas se abrieron salí rápido tratando de tomar distancia de el, apenas fui consciente de mi entorno, me dejaba guiar por el, hasta que me percaté de que me abría la puerta de un hermoso auto blanco, genial más impresiones, me subí sin decir una palabra, dentro olía como a vainilla, y se notaba lo lujoso del vehículo, Ren no tardó en subirse y arranco esa fina máquina, mire por la ventana y hable de todo lo que se me pudiese ocurrir, con tal de no pensar más en el hombre que tenía por un lado, no lo miraba pero si escuchaba lo que ocasionalmente decía o como se reía, llegamos a la zona alta de la ciudad, vivía en uno de esos apartamentos lujosos?, bien ahora que más podría sorprenderme. Subimos hasta el tercer piso, al fondo del pasillo, el lugar era espacioso pero tenía muchas cajas amontonadas, - vez dije que sería bastante lo que tenía que hacer, así que... que mejor que tu amiga te ayude, sonrío y se apresuró a destapara cajas, y yo intenté concentrarme, tome una caja y la abrí tenía utensilios de cocina, la cargue hasta la cocina y comencé a organizar de manera organizada las cosas que sacaba Ren se dio cuenta y me acerco las cajas que tuvieran más cosas de ella, Ren puso música en un volumen alto era perfecto para mí así podría alejar más los pensamientos que se apoderaban de mi al recordar que el yo estábamos a solas en su departamento, pasaron varias horas y el lugar se veía más acogedor, estaba colocando unas almohadas sobre el sillón, cuando sentí una gran fuerza que me tiro sobre el, era Ren que volcó sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza sobre mi, so rodilla estaba entre mis piernas se sentía caliente y no pude evitar editarme por la manera en que nos encontrábamos, - tú estás muy rara hoy Kyoko y vas a decirme a qué se debe, - yo? De qué hablas yo no... – no te hagas la inocente, desde que salimos de la empresa no me has mirado y apenas me dirijes la palabra, me atreví a mirarlo, pero mis ojos apenas hicieron contacto con los suyos sentí como mis mejillas se encendieron, estaba tan cerca de mí que su aliento me alentaba a probar sus labios que se veían tan suaves, lentamente se empezó a acercar a mi, acaso él pensaba lo mismo? No pensaba claro por su presencia pero si él quería besarme yo lo dejaría, el sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos y a Ren igual se apartó rápidamente de mí y fue a abrir la puerta, - hola mucho gusto vecino quería venir a darte la bienvenida yo soy, el chico fue interrumpido por Ren –Murasame Taira, - que me conoce? – soy Ren inútil, que ya no reconoces a tus amigos?, cuando escuche eso rápidamente me moví hasta que pude verlo a través de los brazos de Ren, me quedé helada al verle, después de tantos años y él seguía igual de apuesto, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me quede sin aliento.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2. Reencuentro

Al verme sonrió ampliamente Kyoko eres tú? – a... Si, fue lo único que pude decir Murasame apartó su vista y se sonrojó, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaban desabotonados los botones de mi blusa dando a conocer el bonito conjunto de mi ropa interior que usaba, rápido me tape, gracias a Dios usaba ese el día de hoy, pero cuando fue que se desabotonaron? No podía ser que ese hombre fuese tan hábil como para hacerlo sin que diera cuenta, y no solo eso, Murasame me había visto y podía imaginarse lo que estuvo a punto de pasar con Ren, - pues qué sorpresa verlos de nuevo, yo no quisiera interrumpir así que, - de qué hablas? No interrumpes nada, Kyoko solo me ayudaba a desempacar mis cosas adelante pasa, te traeré una cerveza, - si gracias, - Murasame no me miraba imagino por lo de mi blusa, así que trate de justificarme, - lo siento es que no me di cuenta cuando ocurrió, sucede a menudo con esta blusa tal vez debería cambiarla, - no te preocupes la verdad es que me sorprendí un poco verte aquí, ya que los mensajes que te envió apenas y los contestas pero hoy estás aquí ayudando a Ren, - no, lo que pasa es que siempre estoy ocupada con el trabajo además no creo que a tu novia le guste que yo te escriba demasiado y pues Ren es mi nuevo jefe apenas y le vi hoy, - jaja de acuerdo linda pero no creo que deberías de preocuparte por mi novia ya que no tengo, - que? Y Momose san? – ella me dejó hace unos meses, al parecer encontró a alguien mejor que yo, Murasame se veía triste y yo estaba apunto de abrazarlo cuando entre Ren con dos cervezas en la mano y le extendió una, - siento mucho escuchar eso, - gracias amigo, el tomo la cerveza y los dos se sentaron en el sillón, me sentía algo extraña estando ahí, así que me metí en la cocina a seguir desempacando las cosas de Ren, no por qué no quisiera saber sobre lo ocurrido pero creo que lo mejor era dejar que hablaran ellos, después de todo eran hombres y podrían entenderse mejor.

-ella fue la primera chica a la que trate diferente, vivimos juntos y no sé en qué momento ella... Suspiro, simplemente se fue. – bueno tal vez no era la chica adecuada ya aparecerá, - y que me dices tú? No supe nada de ti desde que te fuiste a América, - pues no tengo mucho que contar, estudie muy duro y conseguí este trabajo y quise regresar, - y no hubo alguna chica? Digo como te vez ahora no creo que sea solo una, - jaja pues hubo muchas mujeres pero nada serio, - valla quién diría que una vez escucharía a Ren hablar como yo, se ve que la vida da varios giros, digo simplemente ve a Kyoko nunca espere que se pudiera así de bonita, Murasame se llevó las manos a la cara, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, después de todo este tiempo creí que al fin tendría una oportunidad con la chica que ame desde chico y mi mejor amigo al que ella amo ahora parecía interesado en ella, sin duda las cosas no me estaba saliendo como quería, pero tal vez podría hacer algo, - sí, ella siempre ah sido bonita a mis ojos, solo que ahora creo que está más cerca de lo que había estado antes, Murasame se giró para mirarme, creo que si le deje claro que ella me interesaba, y él debió notarlo, sonrío y se levanto, - bueno parece que este será un camino difícil, NOS VEMOS LUEGO áKYOKO, grito y salió del apartamento Kyoko salió corriendo de la cocina pero ya no le vio, me levante para caminar hacia ella, - acaso querías verle de nuevo? Ella no contesto solo se me quedaba mirando volví a tomarla de los brazos y acortarla contra la pared, me acerqué a su oído, y pude oler su perfume tan cautivador que me enloquecía, - esta vez no permitiré que pienses en alguien que no sea yo, después de decirle eso a su oído mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, la apariencia de su piel fue reflejo de sus emociones, continúe besándole el cuello y mordiendo su hombro, cuando lo hice soltó un pequeño sonido que me provocó a seguir, mientras con una mano la tomaba por la cintura con la otra desabrochaba los botones de su blusa, pretendía terminar con lo que había empleado minutos antes, deje de besar su cuello para buscar sus labios, la bese lento hasta que cedió a mis labios, y mi lengua pudo explorar el sabor de la suya, pase mis manos por su cintura desnuda, disfrutando de su suave piel subí hasta su espalda y desabotone ese bonito brasier que llevaba, pero a unos centímetros de tocar su pecho su mano me detuvo, me separe de ella un poco para mirarla, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, parecían inexpresivos, será que me pase un poco y ahora la había asustado?, - po.. Por qué haces esto? Me dijo tartamudeando un poco, si la había asustado pero no la dejaría ir sin pelear, - por qué desde que somos niños yo te vi como más que una amiga, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y me empujó, salió de mi departamento llorando y yo me quedé pensando en que posiblemente Murasame seguía ganando.

Me abotone la blusa en el ascensor, como pudo pasar? En todo este tiempo creí que él era mi amigo y así como yo me enamore de Murasame el se enamoró de mí, en el momento en que me besó yo perdí todo, también quería besarle y quería seguir sintiéndolo pero por qué no pude seguir? Después de todo aunque Murasame no tuviera novia no significa que me pudiera ver cómo alguien más, las puertas se abrieron y camine fuera del edificio, el aire era frío y entonces recordé que mi chaqueta y mi bolso se había quedado arriba, por qué salí así? Como fui tan estupida, estaba apunto de regresar cuando lo vi, Murasame se acercaba a mi, - hola estás bien? – si es solo que ya se hacía tarde y no quería molestar más a Ren así que yo ya me hiba, - y no traes algún suéter? Está haciendo frío, - no, yo no pensaba quedarme tanto tiempo así que vine sin nada, él se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso, será mejor que la uses o te enfermarás, ven vamos yo te llevo a tu casa, camine tras el de vuelta al edificio y bajamos al estacionamiento, él no tenía un auto más bien era una motocicleta me extendió un casco y él se colocó otro, nunca me había subido a una, y ahora estaba sobre una con el hombre que ame cuando niña, al igual que con Ren mi corazón se aceleró al sentir contacto con su cuerpo, se sentía algo cálido me llevo muy rápido, El trafico na pareció afectar, - sabes deberíamos salir un día de estos, después de todo tiene mucho que no hablamos, - si por qué no? Sería agradable, - que tal si mañana pasó a tu trabajo por ti, - si claro me gustaría, bien entonces te veo mañana, me aleje de él un poco rápido pero me encontraba tan nerviosa que no podía decir más palabras sin empezar a tartamudear, gracias al cielo la casare la del departamento que rentaba tenía una llave extra o me hubiera quedado fuera toda la noche. Estaba algo sorprendida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo sin lugar a dudas este era un sueño, si seguro era eso y mañana despertaría para conocer a mi nuevo director, o eso esperaba recostada en la cama, tratando de olvidar el rastro de los labios de Ren que permanecían en mis labios y mi cuello, con solo recordarlo la piel se me ponía de gallina, recordando el paso de sus manos sobre mi piel justo como había imaginado unas horas atrás, mi cabeza estaba hecho un lío, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza el considerar a Ren como algo más que mi amigo; él estuvo presente en los buenos y en los malos momentos, estuvo para limpiar mis lagrimas, hacerme reír, escuchar mis estupidas historias de Murasame, pero algo cambio en el y no me refería solo a su cuerpo, también tenía algo que era diferente a como solía ser pero que era.

Por suerte para mí el despertador volvió a sonar para despertarme, me sentía cansada no supe en qué momento caí dormida, Ren se centró en la mayoría de mis pensamientos impidiéndome dormir tranquila, como era posible que solo unas palabras me dejaran como en un hechizo del que no podía escapar fácilmente, pensando solo en el tal cual lo dijo, me bañe con agua fría esperando mis pensamientos se aligerarán pero los temblores del agua fría me recordaban la sensación que me causaba al roce de su lengua y me ponía en un estado tal que ni siquiera sentía la temperatura del agua, hoy sería un día difícil.

Al llegar a la oficina solo corrí a mi escritorio tenía que trabajar organizaba la boda de Tachibana Ran, lo que me hizo tirarme sobre mi escritorio, por que su nombre tenía que ser Ran? Tenía que concentrarme era un evento de suma importancia no me podía permitir fallar, me centré en el nombre de la novia Riko así me sería más fácil hacer mi trabajo. Durante por lo menos tres horas fui capaz de reservar cita para la degustación de pasteles y reserva del grupo que tocaría en la fiesta, encontré las direcciones de los invitados faltantes de invitación y cuando más creí que mi tarde sería productiva y sin problemas Ren se apareció en mi escritorio con una pequeña caja en la mano, que me extendió sin decir palabras, eran mis galletas favoritas, - disculpa por lo de ayer, no debí de hacerlo; con un demonio su cara se veía tan linda que tuve que mirar hacia otro lado, no lo culpaba por lo de anoche yo había sido la única loco que había salido corriendo, pero ver su cara así era demasiado para mi corazón, - no, porfavor no te disculpes yo debería hacerlo por salir corriendo, - bueno creo que lo que hice no fue del todo caballeroso así que disculpa, - si tú no te fijes, dije con la mirada fija en las galletas, - me das una? Su tono de voz sonó tan seductor que por reacción lo mire, pero no pude sostener esa mirada tan seductora, con mis manos temblorosas abrí la caja y luego la bolsa extendiéndola hacia el, - tengo las manos ocupadas podrías darme la tu?, por qué? El era tan cruel y yo aún así tome la galleta y la puse con delicadeza en sus labios, el tomo mi mano para que no la retirara mientras chupaba mi dedo tiernamente, me soltó y salió de mi oficina con una pícara sonrisa mientras yo difícilmente podría volver a concentrarme ahora. Por suerte para mí Kanae me ayudo con la elección de la mantelería y loza por qué quería hablarme de los problemas que tenía con su novio Yashiro y nuevamente mi mente estaba despejada, escuchar a mi amiga me calmaba y ayudaba bastante, - Mogami te buscan en la recepción. – que? – dije que un chico te busca en recepción, - gracias sofi iré en seguida, deje a Kanae sola por un momento y mi tranquilidad volvió a esfumarse en recepción no sólo se encontraba Ren si no que también Murasame y ninguno de los dos tenía una cara amigable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me disculpo por la tardanza pero el trabajo está de locos :) pero adelantare lo mas que se pueda en esta semana de vacaciones. Nuevamente agradezco sus comentarios y recomendaciones gracias a ellas cambie un poco la forma de redacción espero que de esta manera sea más fácil de leer, de todos modos seguiré pendiente de sus comentarios para seguir mejorando, así como me motiva saber que les gusta la historia. Bueno ya no las entretengo más espero les guste este capítulo les recuerdo que el próximo ya es el último ;). Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Yoshiki Nakamura.**

CAPITULO 3. Guerra declarada

POV Ren

Sentía que de alguna manera me había propasado un poco y no encontraba la manera de solucionar esta situación más que dejando más claros mis sentimientos por ella, la presencia de Murasame me sacaba un poco de mis casillas ya que durante años la atención de Kyoko era solo para el, y ahora que pensaba que tendría una oportunidad el volvía a aparecer y no solo eso, sino que también le estaba prestando atención a Kyoko, por qué tenía que mudarme a ese departamento? El destino parecía jugar conmigo de la peor manera.

De alguna manera la forma en que había reaccionado Kyoko a mi pequeño jugueteo en su oficina me había calmado pero no del todo, me pasee por la oficina, conociendo a los empleados y tratando de situar mi mente en el trabajo, pero escuche una voz familiar salí a la recepción para encontrarme con Murasame preguntando por Kyoko,

\- hola qué haces aquí?, interrumpí pero la recepcionista aún así salió en busca de Kyoko,

\- bueno es que hoy quede de venir a comer con Kyoko, espero que no te importe que me la lleve. Me dijo el pelo castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro que yo estaba dispuesto a borrar,

\- pues si la verdad ahora está algo ocupada, me gustaría que vinieras en otras horas; de esta manera tal vez evitaría que se viesen, pero Kyoko apareció justo en ese instante, se veía tensa pero se acercó a nosotros,

\- no esperaba que vinieras a esta hora, se dirigió a Murasame mientras se paraba a un lado mío,

\- le decía a Ren que venía a comer contigo,

\- gracias pero la verdad es que estoy un poco ocupada ahora, por qué no regresas en unas dos horas saldré y podemos salir,

\- claro preciosa, ya regreso. Murasame salió rápidamente y sin mirarme, ahora tendría que ingeniar que sería lo que podía hacer para que no se encontrasen,

\- que no me ayudarás hoy? Ayer no terminamos de desempacar, Kyoko apartó su mirada de la mía

– creo que será mañana hoy ya le prometí a él que iría, y salió de recepción sin decir más, pero no quería dejarla ir así que la seguí por el pasillo, caminaba rápido pero mis largas piernas me permitieron alcanzarla justo cuando llegó a su oficina pero Kanae se encontraba dentro revisando algunas telas, seguí mi camino hasta mi propia oficina y me encerré por un rato para calmarme.

Solo habia pasado un día desde que la volvía a ver y ya la volvía a perder, o no realmente si lo pienso fríamente ella nunca fue mía. Siempre le perteneció a él. Incluso creo que lo mejor sería dejarla ir y que sea feliz. Me encerré en mi oficina el resto de la tarde no salí si quiera a comprobar si Kyoko había salido con Murasame. Cuatro horas habían pasado ya desde ese momento, así que salí de mi oficina, sin mirar la oficina de Kyoko camine hasta los ascensores, no quise comprobar si ella efectivamente salió. Camine hasta mi auto y conduje lentamente hasta mi departamento.

Una vez dentro me afloje la corbata, tome una cerveza y me tire en el sofá perdiendo mi mirada en el techo. Tenía que convencerme a mí mismo que la decisión de dejar ir a Kyoko era la correcta, ella merecía ser feliz con el hombre que amaba y si ese era Murasame yo debía dejarla, por mucho que doliera.

POV Kyoko

-Kyoko estás bien? Me dijo Kanae cuando entre en mi oficina,

\- si porque?

– bueno es que tu cara se ve algo pálida. Quería decirle a mi amiga lo que pasaba pero no sabía por dónde empezar así que solo me senté en mi silla y fingí revisar unos papeles, la verdad es que mi cabeza estaba pensando en lo que pasaba por lo que las horas siguientes no hice mucho, hasta que salí de mi oficina, Ren se había encerrado en la suya y no salió desde nuestro encuentro, salí para ver a Murasame que ya se encontraba en la recepción esperándome.

-hola como estas Kyoko? Dijo Murasame acercándose con su enorme sonrisa le sonreí de vuelta y tome la mano que me extendía. Salimos del lugar en su motocicleta hasta llegar a una tienda de hamburguesas.

-así que esta es tu idea de una salida a comer? Le dije coquetamente pero la mirada que me dirigió me saco completamente del juego, esa mirada la había visto pero nunca que fuese para mí,

\- si la verdad, prefiero las cosas simples, vamos a entrar, el chico me tomó por la cintura y caminamos dentro del establecimiento, la cena fue algo que siempre soñé, podría decirse perfecta, reí con sus historias y escucho las mías, pero por alguna razón no me sentía feliz, a pesar de que vivía lo que siempre quise vivir algo faltaba.

Cuando salimos del lugar me invitó a pasar un rato en su departamento, al llegar a pesar de que era en el mismo edificio en que Ren vivía era muy diferente, el espacio parecía ser similar pero el estilo de los muebles era como los de un Rokero, muy al estilo de Murasame. Puso un poco de música para que el silencio no invadiera el lugar y luego se metió a la cocina;

Me senté en el sillón de su estancia indagando con la mirada todo lo que tenía. Me sentía insegura a pesar de que era mi amigo,

\- toma linda, me extendió una botella de cerveza y bebí solo un sorbo.

– Kyoko puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– si claro, - bueno es que la verdad desde ayer me quede con la duda si entre Ren y tú había algo?, sentí mis mejillas calientes y no sabia como contestar a eso, no había nada pero lo que habíamos hecho no podía decirse nada, y si no hubiese llegado lo que habría pasado,

\- no pasa nada entre él y yo, dije lento y un poco bajo de tono.

– por tu tono diría que quisieras que pasara, me dijo él pelicastaño, no supe contestar, mi corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras, pudiese que mi cabeza no lo aceptará pero el resto de mi cuerpo si, sería verdad? Tendría que averiguarlo, me atreví a decirle más a Murasame esta era mi oportunidad.

– yo... Siempre estuve enamorada de ti... Murasame me observó por un momento y lentamente se acercó a mí, me besó con delicadeza se sentía tan diferente a los labios de Ren, fue tierno y cálido, una de sus manos recorrió mi mejilla y la otra envolvió mi cintura la manera en que me tocaba era muy dulce, y yo solo pensaba en lo diferente que se sentía a comparación de Ren, ¿porqué ese hombre no salía de mis pensamientos? ¿Porqué lo que yo había anhelado durante años no me satisfacía?

Lentamente Murasame comenzó a besar mi cuello y desabotonar mi camisa y no pude soportar más detuve su mano y lo mire,

-es demasiado pronto? Me pregunto él mirándome directo a los ojos, no me salían las palabras de la boca solo no sabía qué decir, pero el continuo hablando.

-yo nunca quise intentar tener algo contigo porque tú eras mi mejor amiga, pero nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que si yo tenía algo contigo, tú no me lastimarías porque me conoces de una forma en la que nadie más me ha conocido.

Sus ojos parecían sinceros y debo decir que esas palabras fueron las que durante tantos años estuve esperando, pero mi corazón se sentía pesado.

Nuevamente se acercó para besarme, su beso fue muy tierno y lindo. Pero volví a apártalo.

\- perdóname pero yo... No puedo hacer esto... Yo creí que seguía amándote pero es que ahora que me has dicho eso me doy cuenta que yo...

-es por el no es así? Desde ayer me di cuenta que la manera en que te conportas con Ren era muy distinta de cómo solías hacerlo.

Solo agache la mirada de su vista sin decir nada más. Después de todo si realmente era sincero y yo le gustaba eso significaba que yo también estaba lastimando a Murasame.

-lo siento de verdad.

-no te preocupes linda, yo fui el que llego demasiado tarde.

La sonrisa de Murasame mostraba un poco de tristeza pero se veía sincera. Lo abrace fuerte mente y salí de su apartamento sin decir más, no quería verlo, me abotone la blusa en el pasillo y camine hasta la puerta de Ren, no sabía si estaría dentro, si ya habría salido del trabajo.

Me detuve frente a la puerta pensando un poco, pero ya había tomado mi decisión y no me he haría para atrás, toque la puerta tímidamente y espere a que me abriera, espere un rato y no tuve respuesta así que volví a tocar un poco más fuerte.

Al fin la puerta se abrió y Ren apareció, tenía la corbata mal puesta y el cabello revuelto, sostenía una botella en la mano, debió haber estado bebiendo, sin decir nada entre a su departamento, tome la botella de su mano y me la lleve a la cocina, Ren me siguió lentamente sin decir nada hasta que lo oí hablar detrás mío,

\- ¿porqué estás aquí? Me giré para mirarlo y mi corazón se aceleró solo con verlo me acerqué a él tomando su rostro entre mis manos, acercando su oído a mi boca,

\- porque no puedo pensar en nadie más que en ti, después de decir esas palabras me abrazo fuertemente, comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo me estremecía entre sus brazos, subió hasta mi boca y me deje perder en sus labios y su lengua que jugaba con la mía, en esta ocasión sentí como desabotonaba mi blusa y me la quitaba rozando sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, al igual que el yo también le quite la camisa y me deleité con su cuerpo, tan bien formado y marcado...

Pase mis dedos sobre su piel y no resistí el impulso de besarle el pecho mientras él me quitaba el brasier, me pegue a su pecho para sentir su piel cerca de la mía mientras seguía saboreando su lengua, me tomo de los muslos y me levanto sobre su cadera y así camino conmigo encima hasta su recámara dejándome suavemente sobre la cama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Listo por fin pude terminar. Ya que no había podido por qué me estaba mudando, pero ya que eh cumplido mi sueño de vivir cerca del mar comenzare a subir más periódicamente como la había empezado. Me disculpo si el final está un poco raro tuve un pequeño bloqueo jejeje. Pero disfrútenlo.**

CAPITULO 4. La persona que amo

Mi cuerpo en su totalidad se sentía caliente. Ren me tocaba suavemente dejando la sensación de sus dedos muy marcada en mi piel, me sentía tan avergonzada de eso que ni siquiera lo podía mirar a la cara, sentí como tomo mi pantalón y lo bajó con todo y pantaleta. Por instinto me senté empujándolo un poco y tapándome, no me sentía tan cómoda con la idea de que me viera completamente desnuda.

-tranquila, me dijo mientras me abrazaba gentilmente. Sus labios recorrieron despacio mi cuello y sus manos acariciaron mis brazos hasta alcanzar mis manos que retiró delicadamente y volvió a recostarme sobre la cama.

Cuando su mano me tocó, di un pequeño respingo pero él me sostuvo pegándome a su cuerpo. El como sus dedos se deslizaban entre mis labios y el clitoris sacaban sonidos de mi boca que intentaba reprimir desesperadamente. Pero Ren nuevamente con gentileza me besó y me animo a no contenerme. Sus palabras sonaban más provocadoras que minutos antes y me guiaban a dejarme llevarme por las sensaciones que él me provocaba.

Sin aviso Ren metió un dedo dentro de mí y la sensación de placer fue totalmente diferente y no pude evitar soltar un gemido más estruendoso. Mi entrepierna se empezaba a sentir demasiado humeda y Ren empezó a succionar uno de mis pezones de manera frenética, lo que sólo hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara y me sintiera más avergonzada.

Prontamente me soltó abriendo más mis piernas y pasando de lamer mis pezones a rozar tiernamente su lengua por mi clitoris dándome una sensación de placer aún más grande que con sus dedos. Me estremecía de tal manera que el solo gritar o tomarme fuertemente de la cama no eran suficientes para calmar el fuego que sentía en mi interior

Mientras su lengua recorría cada parte de mi femineidad el calor dentro de mí se hacía más intenso. Y mis manos por sí solas le aclaraciaban en cabello y los hombros perdiéndose en la suavidad de su piel y el contacto con mi cuerpo. Ren se apartó de mí para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa dejándome verle completamente desnudo.

Lo que veía me dejaba sin habla. El tenerle frente mío de esa manera me dejaba sin aliento, su cuerpo estaba marcado y su miembro se veía tan rígido que me incitaba y a la vez me asustaba un poco. Y como si no pudiera esconder nada de él con sus palabras me tranquilizo nuevamente invitándome a seguir entregándole todo de mí. Sentí como su miembro se pegaba a mí y el miedo otra vez me arrastraba. Pero sus besos y palabras me calmaban nuevamente mientras poco a poco Ren entraba dentro de mí.

El dolor fue fuerte pero breve una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, me abrazo y lentamente comenzó a moverse. Lo que sentía ahora era muy diferente. El dolor no pasaba completamente pero eso no me importaba. Por qué me sentía unida a el. Ahora estábamos juntos de una manera especial, donde me daba la idea que estaríamos juntos y ya nada nos separaría.

Poco a poco sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos y sus manos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo, de a poco también me propinaba algunas mordidas en el cuello y en los hombros que me hacían gemir aún más fuerte.

Puedo decir que mi primera experiencia había sido placentera y estar con él era algo que nunca hubiese imaginado pero sin duda no me arrepentiría de ello.

-yo creí que te quedarías con el. Me dijo Ren dejándome algo sorprendida.

-la verdad es que me di cuenta que todo este tiempo yo lo vi y él ni siquiera se detuvo s mirarme... El continuo su vida y yo también, y en ese continuar me detuve a ver qué tú solo me veías a mí y cuando menos lo espere yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarte.

Ren me besó nuevamente y me acurruco entre sus brazos hasta que caí dormida.

...

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en los brazos de Ren y me sentía muy feliz de estar con el de esta manera. Se vía como un dulce niño cuando dormía. Le di un beso sin pensar y descuidadamente le desperté, pero Ren me regalo una sonrisa tan hermosa que no pude evitar sonreír yo igual.

-me haz hecho el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra, lo sabías?

-no. Le dije con una sonrisa aún más grande. Me besó tiernamente pero poco a poco fue aumentando hasta sentirme nuevamente con el deseo de estar con el, deseo que reprimí al ver la luz que entraba desde la ventana.

-Ren que hora es? Debemos ir a trabajar!

Lo retire y me levante de un brinco buscando en los alrededores de la cama mi pantalón y cuando lo encontré, me lo puse rápidamente para salir a la sala en busca de mi bolso. Saque el móvil y me sorprendió lo tarde que era.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y entre al baño para arreglar mi cabello ya que era un completo desastre. No tenía cepillo de dientes así que solo puse pasta de dientes en mi beso y la distribui entre mis dientes. Probablemente comprara un cepillo después. Estaba tan contra da en eso que no me di cuenta el momento en el Ren entro al baño hasta que escuche el sonido de la regadera.

Ren estaba a un lado mío completamente desnudo. Me tomó por la cintura y empezó a besarme del cuello hacia los hombros, quitándome la ropa que acaba de ponerme.

-no tienes que apurarte. Hoy tienes un permiso especial que tu jefe amablemente te ofreció.

Me quito toda la ropa y me cargo hasta la bañera junto con el. Comencé a recordar un poco de las cosas que habíamos hecho la noche pasada y me sentía un poco avergonzada de recordarlas, pero de igual manera esos mismos recuerdos me animaban a continuar en este momento.

La pared de la bañera donde me recargo se sentía fría, pero aun así no apagaba el calor que sentía dentro de mí. Las manos de Ren recorrían nuevamente mi cuerpo dándome sensaciones nuevas de placer, su boca se alternaba saboreando cada un de mis pezones y dándome besos ocasionales hasta que me cargo sobre el recargándome en la pared e introduciéndose dentro de mí.

Esta vez fue diferente, el dolor que había sentido la vez anterior no pasó, era una sensación distinta, era más placentera y sentía como entraba y salía dentro de mí lentamente y como aumentaba su velocidad. El agua se escuchaba chapotear entre los dos cuerpos, y no estaba segura de sí era fría o caliente. Solo sentía el calor del cuerpo de Ren pegado al mío.

... DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS ...

-Kyoko te vez realmente hermosa! Me dijo Kanae mientras arreglaba el velo de mi cabeza con mí peinado. Yo no podía dejar de verme en el espejo. No creía que esto estuviera pasando realmente. Durante años organice eventos, y de ellos muchas bodas. Pero esta era mía.

Estaba completamente nerviosa. Kanae intentaba calmarme y respiraba lo más hondo que podía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Las puertas se abrieron dejándome ver la maravillosa recepción de rosas blancas y rosas decoradas con cristales que adornaban todo el pasillo hasta el altar.

Y Ren que me esperaba al final con su hermosa sonrisa, habían pasado dos años maravillosos a su lado y hoy sería el inicio de una vida junto a él.

-te vez realmente hermosa, me dijo Ren con una enorme sonrisa y sin quitarme la vista.

-y te vez realmente guapo. Conteste

Frente a mí se encontraba el hombre que amaba y de ahora en adelante permaneceríamos juntos.

Fin


End file.
